Belofte
by Japyra
Summary: They first meet through a series of mishaps and between a crack in the door. But he makes her a promise because she is the only thing worth protecting. LenaxLavi


** Belofte**: A D.Gray-Man Fic

By Japyra

LenaxLavi

_My first D. Gray-Man story. What do you think, should I write another?_

Summary: _The first time they meet it is through a series of mishaps and between a crack in the door. But he makes a promise because she is the only thing that needs to be protected._

* * *

The first time Lavi met her; she was six and he was eight and it was through a crack in the door. 

Following a series of mishaps, the red-haired exorcist found himself separated from his master …

_The stupid old panda, to dart away like that_

… in the foreign Bastille of the black order.

_Why the hell is everything in this building so gloomy?_

And due to a sudden, broken sound; the boy darted…

_Not that I am scared or anything. I am an exorcist, after all._

… into the nearest available shelter; which simply happened to be the archway of a partially opened door.

However, when the noise sounded again; he realized it was coming from the room behind him.

Lavi blinked, taking in the warm, inviting glow of light from the room. Cautiously, he approached the opening; taking care not to step loudly on the stones. The sound—he now identified as a small, pitiful whimper—originated from behind the door. Curiosity getting the better of him, he poked his head through the door and allowed one chartreuse eye to roam about its interior.

The chamber was small and completely enclosed in solid stone; much like the rest of the building. An oil lantern burned from a hard-cut wooden table that cast long shadows in its light. A chair stood a short distance away, cloaked with a gray downy blanket. Dominating the room was a square bed with a stiff-looking mattress and an off-white sheet. What caught Lavi's attention, however, was the tiny figure curled up on the bed.

He guessed it was a girl from the long, dark…

_Is it green?_

hair that encased her head. She was facing away from him, the thin curve of her back exposed in the dark dress. It seemed as though she had attempted to curl up into herself; but the powerful ties around her wrists and ankles prevented her from going any farther than half-way.

The future bookman was cut from his daze when the noise that had lured him here sounded again.

_That girl, she's… crying?_

Sure enough, when the sound rang again it was identifiable as a stifled, disheartened sob.

Now Lavi knew that he was in trouble.

Here he was, lost, chaperone-less, and standing outside the room of someone who was potentially very dangerous.

And she was crying.

_Oh, damn it!_

He let out a small sigh, pulling his head back out from the door and glancing around to make sure he was alone. Satisfied, the boy quietly edged the door open until he could slip his thin frame through.

Biting back an exhale of relief, he tip-toed toward the chair; continuously switching his focus between the chair and the girl.

_She seems cold; so if I can just throw the blanket over her and run…_

His small fingers grasped the threads of the blanket, and he pulled back hurriedly.

_Success!_

Except that the force of the movement had lifted the chair leg off the floor; and the wooden structure, unbalanced, toppled over with a clattering on the floor.

He froze.

The girl softened her whimpering, and turned excruciatingly toward the disturbance.

And suddenly, the boy couldn't form a coherent thought.

_She's… She's…_

The girl wiped at her wet eyes, letting out a sniffle as she did so.

_…so cute!_

And she finally looked back at him with large, violet eyes and dark topaz hair dropping into her pale cheeks.

They stared at each other for a number of seconds, and her eyes muddled with confusion. The girl tilted her head, and made a faint sound.

"LAVI!"

It shot through Lavi like a gunshot. He leaped into the air, feeling his cheeks heat up as his master suddenly popped up behind him with a speculative look.

"H-Here! You—Cold!" He managed to utter out; throwing the blanket at the girl and darting back out the door.

The blanket fell into her arms, and she blinked; looking up at the man standing into her room and the empty space where a strange, vibrant-haired boy was only a moment ago.

"Huh?"

The man laughed shortly, bowing respectfully at her. "My apologies, Miss Lenalee. Lavi is just a bit shy."

She brought the blanket up to touch her cheek, using it to wipe at the tear tracks as a tiny smile broke out onto her face. "It's okay. I-I think he was really cool!" The female exorcist looked up at Bookman, grinning softly through her wet eyes. "Please tell him thank you, sir!"

Bookman chuckled as he nodded and shut the door behind him. His new pupil was there waiting for him, fidgeting with the hammer that had spelled out his desiny.

"I was looking for you! You go to fast, old man!" He managed to look at least decently upset even with the blush.

Bookman simply laughed, and waved it away. "Not my fault you're a shortie… Besides, you're new friend thought you were cool and wanted me to thank you."

His visible eye lit up and he tried not to look too excited. "R-Really? She said that?"

His master nodded a knowing look within his dark eyes. "What, you think I would say that about you?"

They walked down the hall in companionable silence, and Lavi put his hands behind his head; smiling to himself. Finally, he turned to the older man.

"I'm going to protect her."

"Oh," He queered, glancing out at the bobbing shock of red from the corner of his eye. "Is that so?"

Lavi winked. "Of course it is! I'm going to protect that girl from now on!"

They walked a ways down the hall until Bookman spoke again.

"Hm… but I wonder. But, do you know her name?"

"What?!? I—"

* * *

She is sixteen and he is eighteen. She has long shucked her chains; and he has always remembered her name. There is no longer a door between them as they fight side-by-side as exorcists.

But she is poisoned and dying and Lavi smiles at her and promises that once they get to his master he will contact Allen and then everything will be fine. Even as he worries and fiddles with his hammer and wonders how the hell they are going to make it out of here.

But _she_ is most important. So no matter what, he has got to get her to Bookman because that old panda can cure almost anything.

And then that maid, Mimi, turns out to be an Akuma..

_How stupid could I have been to not have noticed that!_

…and he is weaponless, defending a dying girl.

_Woman._

So he uses his body as a shield and runs as hard as he can; just to get her to Bookman.

_Because no matter what, as long as she is alive…_

And she begs him to leave because she's too used to loosing those she loves and is _terrified_ of watching him die.

But leaving her is dying. So he gets up, ignores her complaints and begins to run again. It's on the tip of his tongue to tell her to stop wasting her breath saying such stupid things because he would **never**, ever leave her behind. But she is too stubborn and too selfless and he knows she would do it anyways; so instead he protects her as best he can.

_…everything will be okay._

Bookman returns the hammer and he manages to kill the Akuma, even if he misses Mimi…

_That damn snake-in-the-grass._

Still, It's okay because _she's_ alive.

* * *

"I'm going to get some rest." Lavi announces as he heads out the door.

Lenalee struggles to sit up and smiles at him. "Thank you for protecting me, Lavi."

He waves, refusing to turn around because of the blush and closes the door behind him.

Bookman huffs. "He thinks he is so cool."

She laughs softly. "No… He's just a bit shy."

And Bookman smiles.

_"I'm going to protect her!"_

_"I'm going to protect that girl from now on!"_

_Ah_, his master thinks as he watches over the slumbering exorcist. _You did, didn't you?_

* * *

The power of Lavi-kun compels you to press the 'Submit Review' button at the bottom of this page. 


End file.
